spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Shows Are Fun!
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Air Date: 16,6,15 Episode Number: 24 Season: 3 Series: Channel Chasers Plot SpongeBob and Friends go on different Game Shows. But a little someone wants to stop their fame once and for all. Script starts of with Squidward laughing in a cafe with the rest of the gang Squidward: As if you could answer game show questions. SpongeBob: Am I the only one confused why there is a show where these people sit around in a café?. Sandy: I believe this is The Central Park from the American show Friends. SpongeBob: Really?. Wouldn't there be a character from the show here if it was?. walks in from Friends Janice: OH MY GOD!. SpongeBob SQUAREPANTS!. Patrick: Hasn't anyone just took in the fact that Squidward said that I couldn't win a quiz show?. Squidward: You couldn't. It would be impossible... Sandy: I would win it. Squidward: If it was about art I would get it. I know about Michaelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael. Patrick: Don't be silly Squidward. Everyone knows they are just Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Squidward: Ya see?. He'd never win. He doesn't know about anything. Patrick: I know some painters. Squidward: Go ahead name some. Patrick: Po, Lala, Dispy and... Squidward: They're Teletubbies you dimwit!. SpongeBob: Game Shows aren't just quizzes. Some are about skills. Squidward: What skills do you possibly have?. SpongeBob: We love Bubble Blowing and Jellyfishing. And making Krabby Patties Patrick: I got a trophy once, for doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else. Squidward: Seriously?. button comes down onto the table SpongeBob: I guess it's time to start the episode. Channel Chasers Theme Song Plays starts of with SpongeBob with a woman Woman: So do you think you can finish this course in 1 minute?. SpongeBob: Yeah. Woman: Cool costume by the way. SpongeBob: Costume?. cuts to SpongeBob at the top of the slide from Total Wipeout SpongeBob: I'm ready!, to beat this course. slides down the slide into the water SpongeBob: Butt cramp!!!. Richard Hammond: And it looks like he's in the water...And he's holding his butt shouting something. HOURS LATER Richard Hammond: I thought this guy lived under the god damn sea. Why does he not get butt cramp when he is under water?. What the hell guys?...Someone fish him out, now. cuts to Patrick with the woman Woman: So, I believe your friends with the last contestants?. Patrick: Yeah. cuts to Patrick at the top of the slide Patrick: I'm gonna, eat you course!. Richard Hammond: I think he means devour. goes down the slide and falls into the water Richard Hammond: And now he's holding his butt. GET HIM OUT!...Now here are some other moments of the other so called "real" characters. goes to Squidward on a platform next to The Big Red Balls Squidward: Oh balls. Richard Hammond: That's one way to put it. goes to Sandy at the platform next to The Big Red Balls Sandy: Ah nuts. Richard Hammond: I guess that's another way of putting it. THAT Chris Kamara: Welcome to Ninja Warrior UK. Where people do a Total Wipeout course but inside. Our first contestant will be a Sponge from... gives Chris a letter Chris Kamara: Bikini Bottom?. into laughter. Bikini Bottom!. is at the starting point SpongeBob: I'm ready!, to beat this course!. jumps onto all the platforms and makes it to the second Chris Kamara: I really want this guy to win. He looks funny and he lives in a funny town. grabs onto a rope and lands onto the 3rd platform SpongeBob: Yay!, I made it!. Chris Kamara: And the stepping stones and the wall are still left. Will he do it?. Hopefully. SpongeBob: Wait. What?. does the stepping stones and lands onto the 4th platform Chris Kamara: Now remember, he only has 3 attempts at beating the wall. If he does it in 1 go. This might be the quickest time ever done on the course. looks into the camera SpongeBob: This show is named Channel Chasers and it is on SBFW and created by a guy named Cosmobo. wall breaks and SpongeBob press the button Chris Kamara: That's what I call breaking the 4th wall!. button comes down and SpongeBob presses it THAT and Friends appear in the Celebrity Juice studio Keith Lemon: Hello and welcome to Celebrity Juice!. I'm joined by Holly Willabooby and Fearne Cotton!. And a sponge and starfish and other weird sea creatures. Now is it true that you are a octopus but your name is Squidward?. Squidward: Yeah. Keith Lemon: I mean why the Beep Would you name your child Squidward if he's a Beeping octopus?. Squidward: Your name is Keith Lemon. Who the hell names there child Lemon?. Keith Lemon: Ah shut the Beep Up. Now it's time to play a brand new bang tidy game named what the Beep names?. sign comes up saying WHAT THE [BEEP NAMES?!.] cuts to everyone next to a giant screen on the wall Keith Lemon: Now in this game, we've mixed up some celebrity's names. All these sea creature's need to do is answer the real celebrity's name. Now, saying that they are sea creatures, we've mixed up a movie stars name to do with something you might found on the beach. Hibsine appears on the screen Keith Lemon: Now Holly and Fearne will not be taking part in this game today. Holly will be getting pretty p__sed in the back. SpongeBob: Dan Aykroyd!. Keith Lemon: How the Beep Are you seeing Dan bl__dy Aykroyd?. Patrick: Harrison Ford!. Keith Lemon: Oh sh_t. I'm trapped in a room with piggin idiots. Squidward: It's Mel... SpongeBob: I know!. Melody Gardot. Keith Lemon: Cr_p. Squidward: It's Mel Gibson you idiots!. Camera Man: Are we going to do the second round, Leigh?. Keith Lemon: No. Camera Man: Ok. THAT Nick Hewer: Hello and welcome to Countdown. The show where you make the longest word about random letters. and Friends are taking part Nick Hewer: This is just a test. BGOISE countdown theme starts playing and they start writing down on paper Squidward: I'm going to win. Nick Hewer: Ok, time over. What have you got?. SpongeBob: Big. Nick Hewer: Oh. That's a short one. Squidward: I have Boise. Nick Hewer: Well done. I believe that's a place in Idaho. Squidward: Yes it is. Sandy: I have Gibe. Nick Hewer: Well done. Mr. Krabs: Bog. Nick Hewer: It's short but it will do. Patrick: I have bogies!. Nick Hewer: Wait, what?. Why yes. That's all the letters. Well done. Squidward: WHAT?!. 2 COMING SOON Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:2015 Category:Cosmobo Category:Transcripts Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Premiere